Zombie Slayer, Haruno Sakura
by ChErRyBlOsSoM274
Summary: Living in a world where she is known as the weakest member of her team, read as Team Seven is thrusted into the world of Death Note where zombies roam the earth and Team Seven learn the truth about their pink haired teammate.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Death Note.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

12 year old Haruno Sakura lives the life of a shinobi.

Her team consist of Uzumaki Naruto, a loud-mouthed blonde and container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Uchiha Sasuke, last survivor of the Uchiha massacre aside his brother, who murdered his clan, and avenger.

Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi, known worldwide for his famous sharingan.

And last but not least Haruno Sakura herself, the only 'normal' person in Team Seven. Weakest link and most useless member but that was just a lie.

In the Death Note world she is known as 'The Legendary Zombie Slayer' and younger sister of L.

* * *

Hello people. I'm finally back and on a roll. I have abandoned my previous stories 'Return Of The Cherry Blossom Vampire' and 'Shinigami, Ninja's and Justice.' The first has been adopted out to **KatlovesCats** who PMmed me about adopting the story. I couldn't see myself continuing it and I lost that 'poof' factor for it so I gave it to her, good luck with the story. Also 'Shinigami, Ninja's and Justice' is up for adoption for anyone willing to adopt it. Just PM me.

Thanks for your time and Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or Death Note

* * *

Emerald green sparkled brightly in the sun as the melody of children's laughter filled the air. Haruno Sakura walked proudly down the dirt foot path to her Team's destination. Her short, choppy pink hair flowed with the light breezes blowing on this particular hot summers day.

It hadn't taken long till she got to her destination. Raven black hair came into view along with a dark blue shirt and white shorts. With a light blush she quickened her pace towards the lone figure standing on the bridge.

"Good Morning, Sasuke-kun" squeaked Sakura as she looked at him with adoring eyes.

"Hn" grunted Sasuke before he turned away from her and faced the other direction where he was overlooking the stream below. The light in Sakura's eyes dimmed and soon her face was marring a frown. She walked away from Sasuke and over to the other side of the bridge. Looking down, she saw the ripples in the water and soon became mesmerized with the sight.

Sasuke had his eyes closed waiting for the pinkette to reply but there was none. He heard her taking a few steps away from him before it went quiet again. Opening one eye he looked to the side the pinkette was before and noticed she wasn't there, opening his other eye he turned around to see her looking at the water below. The feeling inside his chest was not satisfied so he went to walk forward but stopped when he heard the shouting of his other teammate.

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME!" shouted the hyper-active blonde Uzumaki Naruto. Freezing, Sasuke walked back to his place on the other side of the bridge. Placing his hands in his pockets he leaned back before replying "Tch, Dobe." Naruto twitched as he heard the insult, stopping in front of Sasuke he yelled "TEME!"

Looking around he finally saw the object of his affections, with sparkles in his eyes he went up to the person. "Good morning, Sakura-chan" he gushed, with a wide smile plastered on his face. Minutes past and all that was heard was the sound of crickets. He sweat dropped at the lack of reply. He walked closer to Sakura until there was hardly any space between them then he spoke in a low voice that sounded very unlike him.

"Sakura." Snapping out of her trance she turned to where the voice came from only to come face to face with azure blue eyes. Gasping, Sakura's eyes widened as she softly clutched Naruto's face with both hands. "Mello?" she whispered leaning in closer to look him directly in the eyes. The contrast between emerald-green and azure blue was magnificent but soon she realized they were not the same eyes as the person she knew as Mello.

Dropping her hands to the side, she tried to step away but there was no space behind her. Looking back up she realized it was Naruto, who by now had his eyes as wide as saucers with Sasuke alongside him with the same stupid look as well.

"Sa..sa...sakura-chan?" stuttered Naruto feeling confused

Both Naruto and Sasuke stalked closer to Sakura as she began to panic at the oncoming closure of space. Looking back up at the boys she whacked them over the head before crossing her arms with a furious look in her eyes.

"Ow, what was that for" groaned Naruto, nursing the growing bump on his head. Sasuke glared at Sakura, rubbing the bump on his head as well. "Don't do that, it's creepy" she exclaimed. "You're a freaking ninja" Sasuke bluntly stated before he walked back to his side of the bridge.

Minutes later a cloud of smoke appeared in front of the trio. As the smoke cleared, out came our famous Silver-haired ninja Hatake Kakashi. "Yo, sorry I'm late. I saw an old woman carrying groceries and being the kind per-." "LIAR" chorused Naruto and Sakura together, both pointing accusing fingers at him.

"Well anyway Team, we are heading over to Hokage Tower, we have a new mission." motioned Kakashi as he started to walk away, pulling out his dirty book. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had veins popping out on their foreheads before they sighed together and followed him to Hokage Tower.

* * *

Finally arriving to the tower, Team Seven stood proudly behind the Hokage's office doors. Naruto fisted his right hand, repeatedly banging it on the brown, oak doors before bringing it back to his side. A few minutes went past but there was still no reply. Banging on the door once again but this time harder, Naruto still received no reply. Soon all the members of Team Seven had steam blowing out of their ears.

Just as Naruto was about to bang on the door again, this time with a lot more force then before it slowly creaked open and a tiny piece of yellow paper came floating down landing in front of his feet. Curious as to what was on it, the trio leaned in closer and sweat dropped at what they read. 'Meet at the roof of the tower, and Kakashi if your late I'll burn your books!' was scrawled in neat cursive writing.

"SASUKE! I'll race you there" Naruto exclaimed, and with that said he quickly sped off to the direction of the staircase leading to the rooftop of the Hokage Tower. "You'll never beat me, dobe" muttered Sasuke with an amused voice as he too sped off in the same direction Naruto just headed off, leaving Sakura standing there with a twitch in her eyes.

"Sometimes they make me want to kill them so... badly" she mumbled walking in the same direction as the other two.

Panting, Naruto reached the top of the staircase. His eyes darted around, landing on the two figures standing right in front of him just a few steps away. "Obaa-chan! What do you want!?" yelled Naruto who in return got a slap on the head by said 'Obaa-chan.'

"Shut up, you little brat!Where's the rest of your team!?" Questioned Tsunade, with a serious expression on her face. Sasuke walked out from behind Kakashi and spoke "I won, dobe." "WHAT~?" screamed Naruto, Tsunade walked over and slapped him over the top of his head. "Shut up!, now where's Sak-" Tsunade was cut off when she saw a blob of pink coming up the steps.

Soon her whole body appeared, her face was emotionless and her once bright green eyes looked dead. "So it's started, right?"Sakura asked walking past Tsunade and over to the ledge, over looking the entire village. The scenery was beautiful, something that would stay put in your mind forever. But soon she would no longer be able to see the same scenery after they get sent on 'this' mission.

"Hai" replied Tsunade walking over to Sakura and looked at the village as well. Kakashi stared at the two women with a sad eyes. Naruto and Sasuke stared on in confusion, unknown to what dangers were to come in the future.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long up dating. Future chapters are going to be longer but so far my life has been busy with school and such. Anyway, if you have any questions PM me and please

READ & REVIEW!


End file.
